Sally Cosma
Sally Ruby Bertha Cosma-Fairywinkle is a main character in the series, who is one of Timmy Turner's fairy godparents, alongside her husband Cosmo. Character Bright and compassionate, Sally Fairywinkle, former New Orleans fairy & Michelle Fairywinkle's sister, loves her current godchild Timmy just like her son, Poof, and husband Cosmo. She is also the most responsible out of the bunch. In "Fairly Odd Baby 2", it is revealed that Cosmo was the last baby born in Fairy World (before Poof), implying that Wanda is slightly older than him. She is often blamed for the misadventures that she and her family get themselves into by Jorgen von Strangle, who states she should take care to watch them better because of Cosmo's dangerous stupidity. She always loses to Cosmo when it comes to second guessing what Timmy wants to do, usually because Timmy wants to do something fun or destructive ("Funstructive"). She was apparently very popular in high school. Description Sally has Red Hair and Red eyes.She owns a Red Ford F150. Her hair has always been shown to have a distinctive swirly front, although when she was younger she had a pony tail in the back; and when she was turned into a teenager by a magic carwash, her hair went completely straight. She also wears a yellow shirt and black pants. She is the most intelligent of the group, since Cosmo is a douchebag and Timmy can fall into immature decisions. Often times her cautious and worrisome attitude results in her being perceived as a "nag" by Timmyand Sally, and they often use this to tease her. Intelligence Da Rules first, causing Timmy to get into trouble or into a situation that cannot easily be unwished. Usually though, it is Wanda's Sisters who is the Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo sole voice of reason when Sally and Timmy are about to make a dumb wish. Background Early Life Sally was born to her father, Big Daddy , and an unknown mother. Her younger twin sister, Wendy Cosma (who her God mother apparently liked best and who somehow is hotter), chose the "easy life" while Wanda became the hard working daughter. Blonda lives in Fairywood and stars in a soap opera called All My Biceps. When Timmy Turner gets curious, he wishes to Rebecca's trailer and Sally and Rebecca switch lives because both of them think that they have the hard life. It turns out they do after Blonda explodes several times, but Wanda didn`t figure the hard life until the paparazzi took pictures of Rebecca (Sally) naked in a hot tub. Around her teenage years, Sally was apparently popular among her peers. Sally also dated Juandissimo Magnifico before she met Cosmo. Juandissimo was an exchange student at their school Somehow. Meeting Cosmo Sally and Cosmo first met, apparently, at a restaurant where Cosmo worked as a waiter. It was obviously love at first sight. Cosmo proposed to Sally with a chewed pen cap, and the two were united in marriage. They remained a happy couple for thousands of years, despite some bumps along the way such as Cosmo faking a coma after forgetting a wedding anniversary, and a few sabotage attempts by Wendy Cosma. Family After a year or so of having Timmy as their fairy godchild, he wished that Cosmo and Wanda would have a baby together. To his surprise, it was Cosmo that got pregnant, not Wanda, due to the obviously backwards nature of Fairy Pregnancy. After Poof was born, Wanda is seen caring for Poof the most, since Cosmo apparently never went to parenting school but cosmo still tries his best to be a father and a fairy god father. Relationships Cosmo and Sally Main article: Cosmo and Sally Cosmo and Sally is considered the official pairing of the show, and has countless episodes and merchandise which support it. Sally is the wiser one, and often has to step in between Cosmo and Anette to stop them from doing something fun and destructive ("fun-structive"), and this more often than not gets her called a "nag" despite her being completely right in the first place. Cosmo has made occasional jokes about his relationship and wanting to get out of marriage, but this is almost universally considered bad writing by fans, and has never had a long-term effect on their relationship in the series.In some episodes, Wanda is often "chased" by Juandissimo who takes advantage of a certain situation. Cosmo tries desperately to recover and defend Wanda which succeeds all of the time.This proves that Cosmo really loves Sally and always will. Cosmo and Sally met when they were teenagers; Cosmo was a nerd that worked a diner, and Sally was a popular girl. Cosmo proposed to Sally with a chewed pen cap. They eventually got married, and have been so for thousands of years. Relationship with Timmy Timmy and Sally share a special relationship that him and Cosmo lack. Although Timmy and Cosmo are more along the lines of buddies, Sally acts more responsible and like a mother figure to Timmy, to protect him from danger and (trying) to prevent him from making stupid decisions and wishes. Although Timmy sometimes overlooks Wanda's Sisters advise, he is never really surprised when it turns out she was right all along, and will usually take her advice over Cosmo's unless her husband's idea sounds more fun-structive. Timmy and Sally work with Cosmo sometimes. Sally sometimes calls Cosmo a dork. Category:Characters